


Devotion

by leiascully



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4876489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She has been to the other side of the world for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: N/A  
> A/N: Another tumblr prompt.  
> Disclaimer: _The X-Files_ and all related characters are the property of Chris Carter, 1013 Productions, and Fox Studios. No profit is made from this work and no infringement is intended.

She will fight him all day long, toe to toe, whispering fiercely up at him so that he has to lean in, closing out the rest of the world, but he knows that the moment someone else expresses any doubt, she will whirl on them, all ice blue eyes and chilly scientific rigor. She uses her badge to shield them both. She has been to the other side of the world for him. There is no word wide enough to contain what he feels when he looks at her, or deep enough to hold their hearts.


End file.
